


While You're in Town

by ObjectiveMistress



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObjectiveMistress/pseuds/ObjectiveMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different life forces draw Mako and Korra apart, but when they do meet, they collide furiously. Sometimes people need someone to go to while they're in town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While You're in Town

**Rating:**  M (smut)

 **Word Count:**  ~1500

 **Summary:**  Different life forces draw Mako and Korra apart, but when they do meet, they collide furiously. Sometimes people need someone to go to while they're in town.

 **Author Note:**  My first fic of 2014! Pretty much shameless smut.

.

.

"Yes…" Korra moans, her hands fisting in the sheets as her elbows carried her weight.

Her head falls forward in surrender, a sigh of pleasure sliding out from between her parted lips. She arches her back, silently urging him to keep hitting that spot within her that just feels so damn good. His hands on her hips help her keep with the frantically ambitious pace of in and out. Her mind is blank of all except the feeling of him between her legs, filling her so fully and completely.

"Faster," she murmurs, needing even more of him.

"Faster?" Mako breathes teasingly.

All of a sudden his pace changes as he slips all the way out, and back in at a maddeningly slow pace that slows her accent to climax to an utter crawl. He leans down and kisses up her spine, repeating the tantalizingly slow thrust.

"What was it you wanted again?"

This time, he thrusts roughly back in. The surprise mixed with sheer pleasure causes her head to spin and forces a gasp from her lips. He wants her to beg. He wants her to admit how much she has missed him on her trip. Of course she missed him. After all, she came to him each and every time that her life passed through Republic City.

"I want you to go faster and—"

Mako's sudden increase of pace causes the words she meant to say to dribble soundlessly away.

"No use making you wait then." Korra can practically hear the satisfied smirk on his face.

One of his hands strays from her hip, caressing down the front of her thigh. She bites her lip in anticipation of where his hand will wander next. The anticipation builds as his fingers tease circles before settling on her clit. She tenses, elbows losing traction on his white sheets as the overwhelming sensations crash over her. Korra doesn't have time to let him know how desperately close to climax she is when she cums. Her toes curl and she bites down on her arm to muffle the loud cry; she would rather the entire apartment building not know that their neighbor is fucking the Avatar.

Mako bucks into her a few more times until he grunts, his seed spilling. She can feel his cock pulse inside before he pulls out and rolls on to his back next to her.

"Welcome back," he smiles, turning his head in her direction.

"Good to be back." Korra lowers herself next to him, her legs still shaking slightly.

"Any chance you can stay the night  _this_  time?" Mako props himself up on an elbow.

She can hear the edge of longing in his voice. Every single time they do this she can't help but feel like she gets his hopes up. Ever since the Spirit Portals had been opened, her focus had to be away from Republic City, which meant away from him of course. They didn't work out, not as a couple at least. But that didn't stop them from having fantastic sex when they got the chance.

They were in engaged in this odd sort of relationship; meeting and touching but never holding on.

"I-I can't," Korra sits up quickly before he can pull her in for a kiss. "My ship leaves for the Earth Kingdom at midnight."

"Oh…" he sits up slowly and pulls his boxers on that had been flung away hastily earlier. "Next time?"

It's the only promise she can bear to keep to him.

"Next time."

.

"It's been a while," he sighs, kissing the back of her neck as they bathe in the afterglow.

Korra's eyes flutter shut has one of his hands trace lightly over her bare hip. His light touch swirls and sets lovely shivers up her spine.

This all seems to be perhaps a bit two intimate for friends with benefits. The way he still mumbles afterward into her ear and pulls her close. They agreed that this was just an arrangement for sex and sex only, but every time she meets him she finds herself feeling more and more attached once again.

Mako nips at her earlobe, his hand snaking down to the front of her thigh. One finger traces teasing circles closer and closer to her core. She grinds back against him and feels him push back, his clock swelling against her backside.

"Round two?" He guides her leg over his and dips a finger only two joints deep in her.

"Skip the foreplay," she breathes as his finger sinks deeper.

"But you know I love that part," he whines.

"Just get inside me," her voice edged with desperation.

Slowly, he eases himself in. His slow push and pull is utterly intoxicating, one had sliding up her stomach to circle each of her nipples in turn until they are hard. Mako kisses up her neck before turning her head and capturing her lips in a sweet kiss that stirs something within her.

"Faster," Korra mumbles as he breaks the kiss.

"Why always faster?" His breath tickles the shell of her ear. "We never go slowly and enjoy it anymore."

She wants to tell him that the reason that "lovemaking" has been removed from their sexual repertoire is because they are no longer in love, but she knows that's a lie.

"Alright, just this once."

.

"Why didn't you let me know you were in town? You promised!" Mako is practically seething.

Korra was hoping not to run into him this trip into Republic City. Every single time they couple she finds herself sliding back into the romantic attraction for him that she barely kept at bay. Yet somehow, she just can't keep herself away.

"Look I'm just really busy this time around and I—"

"That's what you said last time."

"I uhhh—" she stammers; Korra really has no excuse.

"Forget it. Maybe I'll see you next time," he says over his shoulder, walking away into the Republic City night.

.

She missed him. She missed him so badly that she cut off her official visit to a new Earth Kingdom settlement short by feigning illness.

Her boat hasn't even docked when she leaps off the side and rushes downtown to his apartment.

"Korra hey I—"

She doesn't even give him a chance to say anything before she pulls him down into a searing kiss. After months away she finds herself coming alive in his embrace. Korra pushes him back through the threshold and tugs at the hem of his shirt desperately.

"I missed you," she mumbles into his now bare chest. "I'm sorry I avoided you last time I was in town, I—"

It's Mako's turn to cut her off of with a kiss, pulling her shirt over her head. His practiced hands undo her bindings at the back until they are a messy pool at her feet. His hands go right to her breasts but she slaps his hands away.

Wordlessly she drops to her knees and makes quick work of the fasteners at the front of his pants. She pushes the garment down just far enough for his cock to spring out. Lightly, she kissed the tip, her lips parted just enough to allow him to feel her warm breath.

"You don't have too…" he braced himself against the wall and tangled one of his hands into his hair.

"I  _want_  to."

Korra kissed down one side of his engorged member before deftly running her tongue up the underside. He hisses in pleasure, his gaze meets hers before his eyes fall shut and his grip tightens in her hair. Slowly, she swirls her tongue around the head before slowly taking him as far as she can into his mouth. Her hand pumps up and down the rest of his shaft.

"Fuck…" his hand pushes at the back of her head, encouraging her to quicken her pace. "I'm going to cum if you keep that up."

She hums, eliciting a groan of pleasure; his head lolling back loudly against the thin wall behind him. Korra keeps going, her hand pumping and twisting in tandem with her mouth. He explodes in her mouth and she strokes him slowly until the post-climax sensitivity kicks in and he pulls her gently off by the hair.

"You have time for more?" Mako smirks.

"Well…" she stands up. "I was hoping maybe I could stay the night…"

He pulls her in for a kiss. "With you? Anytime."

.

.

 **Author Note:**  I'm hoping for a big writing year! I'd love to hear what you think in the tags/reviews/replies!


End file.
